


[Script Offer][F4M] Stop Being Nice, I'm Trying to Eat You!

by fluff_cunningham



Series: Wolf-Girl [1]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Monster Girl, Tsundere, Wolf girl, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Monster Girl][Tsundere][Fdom to Fsub][Species Acceptance...and Self-Acceptance!][Missionary][Doggy Style][Impregnation][Aftercare]
Series: Wolf-Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062494
Kudos: 1





	[Script Offer][F4M] Stop Being Nice, I'm Trying to Eat You!

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.  
  
Synopsis: One night, a villager makes the risky decision to gather herbs in the nearby forest. He is soon set upon by a vicious wolf-girl, but helps her realize that she's not the monster she sees herself as...

[some SFX of ambient forest noise like owls, blowing wind, etc. would help set the mood at the beginning, but is not necessarily required]

SFX [rustling in some nearby bushes]

[growl] I've got you, human! [laugh] What were you thinking, wandering the woods at night?

[grunt] Stop struggling, you'll only make it worse for yourself.

My den's not far from here; just relax and this'll all be over soon [giggle]

[time-skip, the wolf-girl has finished dragging the listener to her den]

Here we are, home sweet home...[laugh]

What a colossal fool you are! Don't you know that the forest is wolf-girl territory?

Nobody from that village of yours warned you about us? Ever?

[scoff] Apparently not, because picking forest herbs at night seemed like a good idea to you...

Even now, you're not frightened of me! I can't tell if you're brave or just dumb.

It doesn't matter I suppose, because you won't live to regret your mistake.

[sigh] I'll spell it out for you, since you don't know any better: wolf-girls like myself EAT the intruders we find. THAT. MEANS. YOU.

Granted, you're a bit scrawny for a human, but you'll still make a nice meal [giggle]

So...any last words?

[short pause] What!? I just don't get you, human.

You're staring certain death in the face, and ALL you can think to say is [imitating] "You're really beautiful".

Who the hell says something like that to a monster who's about to devour them!?

I've eaten dozens of human men and women over the years, and NONE of them acted like this...

Look, "beautiful" isn't a word that ANYBODY should use to describe me.

WHY? I can tell you're not blind, but you sure like pretending that you are.

Take a good look at me, human. My claws are large, and razor-sharp to the touch.

There's fur covering a good portion of my body.

...And my eyes. Does the way they glow red in the moonlight strike you as "beautiful"?

[confused growl] They...they do!? Well, you're WRONG! Dead wrong, in case you needed a reminder!

Monsters are big, brutish and dangerous; that's me in a nutshell.

[annoyed] Grrr, I am TOO a monster! I'm not "beautiful", or "pretty", or any of those other nice words that your kind likes to use.

H-HEY! Let go of my arm! Stop stroking it, you weirdo!

I'll...I'll kill you! I mean, I was already going to, but...UGGHH!

Human, I've had enough of this. You're gonna tell me RIGHT NOW, why you're being so nice to me.

[dejected] WHY can't you accept the fact that I'm a monster?

[short pause] Hey! I asked you a question! Answer me--Mmmmffff! [listener kisses you]

[growl] You've got SOME nerve. I'll admit, that kiss wasn't COMPLETELY horrible.

[nervous]...But I don't get it. I thought humans only kissed people that they like.

You couldn't POSSIBLY like me...could you?

[kiss] Fine, you made your point. I don't know how to feel about all of this, but...

...I want you to keep kissing me. Do it, and I'll consider sparing your life.

[improv making out]

This feels really good, human. I think...I think I like you too.

Could you grab my breasts while we kiss?

[moan] Yes, just like that...just don't squeeze too hard.

[improv making out some more]

[moan] Human, please stop for a minute. I have to say something.

[sigh] I've decided that you're right. I'm a wolf-girl, sure, but that doesn't mean I have to be a monster.

Being a scary predator is the only life I've known, but you've made me want something more.

Now I want...love. I want to feel happy about someone, to care for and cherish them.

And I don't care what kind of creature they are.

I have a request to make of you, if you're willing.

My bed is over there. I'd like for you to mate with me in it.

[giggle] If you wanted to race me to the bed, you could've said so...

SFX [fabric moving around] Okay, I'm ready. Mount me, human.

[moan] Your cock feels so warm...don't hold back.

[improv missionary]

[growl] Yes, human, yes! Ravish me!

[moan] Give me everything you've got!

[improv missionary]

[whimpering] Fuck, this is too much. I'm gonna cum on this AMAZING cock of yours...

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Oh my God...that was heavenly...

Come here, darling! [sloppy kisses] I love you! [sloppy kisses] I love you, I love you, I love you!

[pause] Are you tired, human? I really wanna go again!

That was the best feeling I've EVER had in my life!

Besides, you didn't cum yet.

I can't allow my mate to go to bed unsatisfied. It's out of the question!

What? You wanna mount me from behind this time?

Mmmm, I like that idea...

Bend me over, lover!

[grunt] So forceful...who's the predator now? [giggle]

I can't wait to bounce my ass on that cock.

[pleased growl] Yeah, grab my hips. Grip 'em tight.

[improv doggy style]

Does it feel good, darling? [moan] To claim this wolf-girl pussy for yourself?

It's all yours tonight. And tomorrow, and the next day, and the next...

[improv doggy style some more]

Grab the back of my head...[loud moan] I didn't think you'd pull my tail, too!

GOD, you're an animal. I love it...

[improv doggy style even further]

I can feel your cock throbbing...where do you wanna cum, darling?

In my fertile wolf-girl pussy? How about on my ass? Or do you wanna flip me over and cover my face?

[gasp] You wanna knock me up!? I was hoping you'd say that!

C'mon, do it! Cum inside me already!

[improv to orgasm]

[shaky] Ohhhh yesss....there's so much of it!

I think some got on my bed. I don't care, I'll lick it off...

[licking] You feel good AND taste good.

[pleased sigh] I gotta lay down; never thought I could get worn out by a human like you.

Are you sure you're not part-wolf? [giggle] You've got a LOT of stamina.

Come sit down next to me. Do you mind if lay in your lap?

Mmmm, so comfy...[happy growl] Hey, no fair! I like having my head scratched!

[sigh] I guess you've tamed me now. I wouldn't have it any other way, though.

I meant it when I said I loved you. You're the most amazing creature this world has to offer.

I'll tear anyone who says otherwise to shreds! Grrr! [laugh]

You'll come visit me, right? I'm sure the other humans need you, but I don't wanna be without my mate for too long.

[excited] You will!? I-I mean, damn right you will.

I'll need help raising your children, after all. Wolf cubs can be a handful.

But, we don't have to worry about that until I get pregnant. Until then, we can just...enjoy each other [giggle]

[kiss] Good night, darling.


End file.
